geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda
Physical Appearance Princess Zelda of Hyrule appears close to her animated counterpart, rather than her video game counterpart of the 1987 game. She has long blond hair that goes down to the base of her tail bone, blue eyes, and pointed ears. Her usual wardrobe includes a sleeveless purple shirt with a blue open vest over it, a lavender skirt that covers the top of her knees - if not shorter - and brown knee high boots. She wears a purple tiara with a triangle in the center, obviously symbolizing the Triforce. In the RPG game, The Quest for YouTube, Zelda obtains a power to transform into a "golden" state, which grants her golden armor over her usual outfit. It's rumored in a possible sequel, Zelda will get one of two outfits - one, mimicking the Valkyrie armor set that Final Fantasy XIII protagonist Lightning dons in Final Fantasy XIII-2, or her rare outfit in a cutscene from Wand of Gamelon. This outfit is similar to the old one, but she wears a long sleeved purple peasant shirt with the same blue vest, along with long lavender pants. She wears gold arm braces on her arm, and her tiara is changed to a golden one with a diamond rather than a triangle. Zelda makes an appearance in Lunarosse, where her outift appears to be the same from the YouTube Poop adventure. The only exceptions are her hair is tied into a long ponytail that lays on her side, she wears white gloves, and her boots are white. Either than that, she appears to be the same. Personality Despite being a citizen of the YouTube world, Zelda is one of the few sane citizens. Very rarely does she allows herself to become random and disoriented like everyone else. When her father, the King of Hyrule, leaves for Gamelon, she's the only one to show concern for his safety. Though she appears to be a kind and benevolent person, she has a little bit of a sadistic side, shown when she slayed Hectan of the Evil Forces, proud of her accomplishment of killing him. Unlike her father, she takes her responsibilities seriously. Zelda displays a very tolerance for the citizens of her land, even though they are close to the intelligence of a child, if not lower. Abilities Zelda doesn't truly possess many magical abilities, like her video game counterpart, but she manages to gain some during the YouTube Poop RPG. It could be from training with Impa, but she learns some of the best healing spells in the game. Once she obtains the power of the Triforce, she obtains the power to summon meteors - five to be her limit. Her physical abilities was put to the test in Wand of Gamelon and Zelda's Adventure, demonstrating both swordplay and use of a wand. In Lunarosse, Zelda uses a golden sword as her weapon and has a unique Triforce Glyph, granting her several of her magic spells from "The Quest for YouTube". Biography Link: The Faces of Evil Zelda didn't play too much of a role in one of the first CD-i games, Link: The Faces of Evil. She appears in the opening cutscene where Link asks her for a kiss before leaving for Koridai. She refuses, stating her famous "You've got to be kidding..." line. Later in the game, she is kidnapped in her sleep by Ganon and impersonated by Goronu. Once Ganon is sealed in the Book of Koridai, Link awakens her with a gong. She doesn't want to admit she was saved by him and is about to kiss him when Gwonam interrupts. Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Zelda is now the playable character, and retains her personality from The Faces of Evil. However, due to her larger role, she is much more heroic and seems to actually care for Link, at least partially. She and Impa go to Gamelon after King Harkinian and Link disappear after they depart for Gamelon to aid Duke Onkled against Ganon. She defeats Ganon's minions, learns of Duke Onkled's betrayal, and eventually defeats Ganon, rescuing her father. Link was then apparently imprisoned in a mirror that belonged to Lady Alma, which Zelda smashed, freeing him. Zelda's Adventure Zelda is once again the playable character in Zelda's Adventure, like in The Wand of Gamelon, but her mood and personality is completely different. In fact, much like Link in the canon games, she does not talk at all, and appears as a humble, chosen warrior. She is summoned to Tolemac by the wizard Gaspra. Link was apparently adventuring there and was kidnapped by Ganon, who also stole the celestial signs. Zelda then defeats Ganon's minions, restores the signs, and strikes down Ganon himself, rescuing Link and saving Tolemac. In this game, the sword is used as a spell through her default weapon, the wand. Using the wand, Princess Zelda can generate broadswords that fly at her enemies. It is fairly strong and can be used against certain knights who fight with broadswords. YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube Zelda is one of two characters the player can choose to become the leader of the team. Zelda's Scenario Zelda's scenario starts similar to how "Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon" starts, with the King leaving Hyrule to Gamelon to aid his cousin Duke Onkled. Zelda believes this is nothing more than a ploy to capture him again, but Impa believes that he will safely return. With Link gone to Koridai, all Zelda will have to do is believe that her father will be safe. A month passes and still no word from the King. Zelda wakes up Impa and they begin their voyage to Gamelon to find him. Along the way there, a mysterious blue light crashes onto the ship, turning into a young amnesiac woman named Ami. All she can remember is her name and how to fight. The three women band together to get to the bottom of what is happening in Gamelon. Upon their arrival, they are attacked by monsters that are quickly dispatched. After the battle, the trio is greeted to Gamelon by "business tycoon" and greedy slut, Cousin Mel Spankenheimer, and her attorney, I.M. Slime. The two claim they saw no monsters and have no idea who Ganon is. Once Mel and Slime leave, Zelda begins her quest to finding her father. It seems Gamelon is in more of a state of chaos than anyone had thought. Businesses and homes are being vacated by ridiculous taxes made by Cousin Mel. Zelda's search leads her to the desert area of Ahitaru where she's told a kind fisherman is trapped inside a fish skeleton. Upon finding him, the skeleton's ghost attacks them. When it seems nothing will harm it, Ami blasts the spirit with a strange water spell that destroys it. Ami begins to question who she is, since she never knew she could do that. The girls and the fisherman leave the skeleton where they are confronted by Mel and Slime about them "trespassing" on "private property". They even try to collect the taxes the fisherman owe though he's not to pay until later that week. Zelda pays his taxes and decides to take up refuge in Sakado until she's done in Gamelon. With the terms accepted by Mel, the girls continue their quest. First, they need to liberate Sakado from the mummy Gibdo, destroying him with a magic shroud Zelda obtained during her adventure. With the first of Ganon's Evil Forces killed, Zelda continues her search for her father and a way to liberate Gamelon from Mel's greed. Their next stop leads them to the Hanyu Forest where they must collect Hanyu Spores in order for the dwarf Grimbo to upgrade Zelda's skills. While in the forest, they are attacked by a three-headed plant monster that doesn't seem to die just like the fish spirit. Ami again awakens her strange powers to obliterate it. With it dead, they are confronted by Mel again, claiming that the forest is "private property". Ami begins to question why Mel seems to be around whenever the monsters appear, which of course she denies ever seeing anything of the sort. With that done and out of the way, the girls continue their journey, this time heading to the Gobiyan Ship to have Zelda learn how to reflect magic. Inside the ship they are attacked by the skeleton of the captain, which is destroyed by Ami's strange power. Right on cue, Mel and Slime enter, demanding Zelda leave or be arrested. It seems the previous fight jolted something in Ami's memory, allowing her to state that Mel was the one summoning the monsters. Without proof of this claim, there's nothing anyone can do to deal with the greedy woman. Zelda moves on to the jail Tykogi Tower where Sakado's mayor, Kravindish, and the baker, George, is held captive. As they try to enter the tower, they are instead jailed. Days pass with no signs of them being released until the woman in the cell next to them, Dr. Brushwell, frees them. With Brushwell in tow, the girls manage to free George the baker, but must defeat Iron Knuckle before they can save Kravindish. With the mayor free, the girls try to leave the jail only to be attacked by an evil Jigglypuff named Master Purin. Purin uses his song to make them all fall asleep except for Zelda and Ami. Ami's powers begin to awaken again, this time making her transform into Sailor Mercury. Using her new powers, she manages to drive away Purin before collapsing from the strain. Once she awakens, Ami proposes Zelda find Lady Alma at Shutoy Lake. They discover that she has been captured by Wizzrobe and they must defeat him first before they can get to her. As they enter Lady Alma's chamber, she reveals she was the one who summoned Ami to Gamelon, but knows nothing else about her. Here she also reveals she's sided with Purin and the two of them trap the four women into another dimension inside her mirror. Inside the new world, Zelda and the others find another Lady Alma where she claims to be the real one. It turns out this mirror world is the source of the monsters being summoned to Gamelon with Mel behind everything. Purin had trapped Alma in the mirror and brought out her alternate self to serve him. If Zelda and the others don't escape before a certain amount of time, it's possible they too will be trapped while their mirror selves attack Gamelon. Upon reaching the end of the strange dimension, the fake Alma appears and attacks them in the form of a giant mirror monster. Like Link, Zelda inherits a new power from the Triforce, allowing both herself and Ami to destroy the monster. With the false Alma destroyed, Zelda's team and the real Alma are freed. By Alma's request, they are to head to Duke Onkled's castle, Dodomai Palace, right away. It would appear Zelda's adventure is at an end once arriving at Dodomai Palace. Sneaking in, they learn that the King's spy, Fari, is being held prisoner in the tower. After easily defeating Hectan, they learn from Fari that Duke Onkled is being held against his will by Mel, and that the King is not here. Zelda, Impa, Brushwell, and Ami enter the throne room and battle it out with Mel and Slime. During the battle, they learn the following from Mel: she's the one that's been summoning monsters, Ganon never came to Gamelon, she's pregnant with Slime's child, and that Slime is actually a transsexual man in a woman's body. With Mel and Slime defeated, they are pulled away by Purin, since he's not quite done with them yet. This leads the girls traveling to the Shrine of Gamelon where they defeat the last of the Evil Forces, Omfak, and battle it out with Purin, who now holds the Wand of Gamelon. Upon his defeat, Purin retreats to Reesong Palace where he says Zelda's father might be held. In Reesong Palace, Zelda and the others must defeat the Four Fiends they had battled before they can get to Mel, Slime, and Purin. When they arrive, they discover that Purin is going to use the Wand of Gamelon to transfer his soul into Mel's unborn child. By doing so, he manages to birth himself and grow at a rapid pace, but the child itself is deformed beyond recognition. As Purin reaches the last step in the child's growing rate, Zelda and Ami transform again to finally destroy the monstrosity. Mel and Slime are left in the chamber while Zelda goes to free her father. With the King saved, it would seems all is right with the world... until Ami points out that the King with them is not the real King. This King, whoever he is, blasts Zelda and the others before disappearing. Zelda and her group awaken in Gaspra's Tower where they're told to rest until everyone is well enough again. Unified Scenario With both Link and Zelda united in Gaspra's Tower, Gaspra tells them of how a new darkness is spreading throughout the worlds of YouTube Poop. Whatever this is, it was strong enough to kill Ganon. Gaspra recognizes both Link and Zelda as ones chosen by the Triforce, but he believes only one of them shall lead the new YouTube Poop Unification Squad against this evil. Regardless of whoever the player chooses, the story will resume its course, and the new squad's first mission is to defeat the King who is now in Hyrule absorbing the souls of his subordinates. Together, the squad invade Hyrule Castle, but there's no one there to stop their advances. Being entering the throne room, they must do battle with a newly revived Siobhan and a possessed Cousin Mel - now housing Purin's soul. After defeating them, the Unification Squad enter the throne room and easily defeat the King. However, this was all a set-up to gather them together. By absorbing more souls into himself, the King becomes a terrifying monster of a man. Using the power of the Triforce, Link and Zelda destroy the Evil King. It turns out that that wasn't the real King, only a Cardian made by Siobhan. The real King was locked in the basement for a month. With everyone united, all is well. Regardless of who the player chooses to lead the team, the dialogue and choices are the same with a few exceptions. Zelda is more serious than Link. Epilogue With the True Darkness and Queen Beryl defeated, Zelda decides to launch separate branches of the Unification Squad throughout the worlds to prevent anything like this happening again. She's still disappointed that through all this time no one has changed. Lunarosse Zelda makes a special appearance in Lunarosse as a hidden character. In order to gain access to her, the player must either use a secret code obtained by defeating the secret boss in The Quest for YouTube (players can also get the same code through a treasure chest from Rinnosuke's trophy shop) or by getting all the recruitable characters and presenting it to the stone tablet in Icas' chamber. Once the Golden Temple is unlocked, the player must return the three lights to it and defeat the boss. Zelda is found asleep and must be awakened. She'll join after a certain event in the story and is one of the most powerful characters. Special Attacks Boomerang Sword - Zelda throws her sword at the enemy and it returns to her. Nayru's Love '''- Drawing energy from the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda shines a blue light over her allies. The light restores any and all lost health or restores status effects. In "Lunarosse", it's renamed "Wisdom's Love". '''Triforce Blessing - Zelda uses her sword to draw out an image of the Triforce before throwing it at the enemy. Anyone struck by it loses their status increases or barriers. Meteor Swarm - Zelda summons five meteors to crash down on the enemies. Power's Fire - Zelda unleashes a wall of fire on the enemies. Courage's Wind - With a whip of her hand, Zelda surrounds herself and her allies in miniature tornadoes that increases their agility. Trivia *Gemini Drake has stated that the canon choice for the leader of the Unification Squad is Zelda. During his and test players' playthrough they all chose her. *Originally, it was planned that the code obtained by defeating the secret boss in the Quest for YouTube would change depending on the leader. It was possible Link was meant to be playable in Lunarosse, but was switched out in favor of the more serious Zelda. *Though this is the same Zelda from The Quest for YouTube she doesn't appear to have her ability to transform into Golden Zelda. She does, however, maintain both her weapon and the ability to summon meteors. *Her original ending was supposed to be that she and Link attempted a relationship, but it failed due to him being too goofy. *The only time it appears Zelda gets random is during The King's Epic Adventure side-quest. *It's rumored to believe that Captain Cyril has a crush on her. Nothing's been confirmed, but the possibility is out there. *The rumored Valkyrie outfit is believed to be a second stage of Zelda's Triforce power. This has yet to be confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Hidden Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:CD-i Category:RPG